flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Events
The Commuinty Goal is a bonus goal in an event or a Weekend Event by itself where all Flutter Butterfly Sanctuary players work together to achieve a common goal for special gifts from Flutter. The Community Goal feature was added in Update 1.94 and first showed up with the Silverbell Event. Silverbell Event The during the Silverbell Event was to accumulate at least 500,000 gifts sent to a friend. There were five milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *15,000 Accumulated Gifts = 5 *50,000 Accumulated Gifts = 5 *250,000 Accumulated Gifts = 10 *350,000 Accumulated Gifts = 10 *500,000 Accumulated Gifts = 50 Venus Event The during the Venus Event was to accumulate at least 750,000 gifts sent to a friend. There were five milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *50,000 Accumulated Gifts = 5 *150,000 Accumulated Gifts = 5 *300,000 Accumulated Gifts = 10 *500,000 Accumulated Gifts = 10 *750,000 Accumulated Gifts = 25 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing Release The during the Rajah Brooke's Birdwing Release Event was to sell Rajah Brooke's Birdwing butterflies within the three day time span. The Commuinty managed to sell approximately 130,000 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing butterflies. The Last two milestones were never reached. It began on Thursday March 5th, 2015 and ended Sunday March 8th, 2015 at Midnight PST. Players who wish to receive the prizes must release at least one Rajah Brooke's Birdwing of any fusion level. There were five milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *15,000 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing's released = 1 *50,000 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing's released = 5 *100,000 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing's released = 1 *175,000 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing's released = ??? **This milestone was started but never reached *Unknown Amount of Rajah Brooke's Birdwing's released = ??? **The last milestone was never started or reached Mission Weekend Event The during the Mission Weekend Event was to Complete at least 250,000 missions within the three day time span. It began on Friday March 20th, 2015 and ended Sunday March 23rd, 2015 Players who wish to receive the prizes must complete at least one mission. There were seven milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *15,000 Missions Completed = 1 of each , and *30,000 Missions Completed = 1 *60,000 Missions Completed = 1 **(50% Epic Attraction Flower) *100,000 Missions Completed = 5 *150,000 Missions Completed = 1 *200,000 Missions Completed = 1 **(100% Epic Attraction Flower) *250,000 Missions Completed = 20 Hidden Egg Event The during the Ostara Event was to find at least 2,000,000 Hidden Eggs in your forest. There were six milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *100,000 Found eggs = 2 , 1 **(2 Frog Treats, a 10% Orange Skipperling Attraction Flowers) *200,000 Found eggs = 1 , 1 , 1 **(1 Frog Treats, a 10% Orange Skipperling Attraction Flowers, a 10% Green Charaxes Attraction Flowers) *500,000 Found eggs = 1 , 1 , 1 **(a 10% Orange Skipperling Attraction Flowers, a 10% Green Charaxes Attraction Flowers, a 10% Noble Swallowtail Attraction Flowers) *1,000,000 Found eggs = 1 *1,500,000 Found eggs = 2 , 2 , 2 **(two 10% Orange Skipperling Attraction Flowers, two 10% Green Charaxes Attraction Flowers, two 10% Noble Swallowtail Attraction Flowers) *2,000,000 Found eggs = 20 When the event started there were only five , but after the second one was earned on the third day a sixth goal was added to make it more challenging to complete all of them. Juno Event The during the Juno Event was to accumulate at least ??? gifts sent to a friend. There were five milestones where rewards were given to each participating player. The milestones were: *100,000 Accumulated Gifts = *??? Accumulated Gifts = *??? Accumulated Gifts = *??? Accumulated Gifts = *??? Accumulated Gifts = Category:Gameplay